The Luna Lovegood Story
by Kat198
Summary: Chapter 4 up! please review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Ok hi this is Fan Fiction.net..do you really think I own anything? That's what I thought.(  
  
Prologue:  
  
Dear Luna,  
I have come to the conclusion that it is time for me to retire the life of the Quibbler. While it remains very exciting, my health at present is preventing me from tracking unique creatures, as I have been prone to do. And I say what is the point of running a newspaper if I am unable to leave the house! Well my dear I am going to look into buyers for the Quibbler if you have any suggestions please send me the list!  
  
Love,  
  
Your Father  
  
Luna sighed deeply and laid her head against the glass window of her flat. "I suppose I have to go back.", She thought.  
  
"Accio wand!", she shouted - her wand came flying out of a trunk nearly forgotten in the deep dark recesses of her closet to land in her outstretched palm. She smiled to herself, "Well at least I can still do that."  
  
* This is my first posting on this site so any criticism would be useful! Flame me all you want after all it is your opinion* 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: See previous chapter (  
  
Ch. 1.  
  
Four little words. Four little words were all it took that caused Luna Lovegood to leave the wizarding world behind. And the manner in which they were said.almost offhandedly, wistfully, Quietly. Who would have thought that four little words could destroy a person?  
  
"I still love Harry."  
  
And thus it began. For that reason Luna left a world that she loved, that she knew to disappear into the muggle world that she had hardly participated. Luna never thought she would ever go back, she had made her life in a different world. She was slightly mistaken. All it took for her to pack up her flat and sublet it for 2 years and quit her job was a letter from her father.  
  
Luna Hopped off the train and straightened her skirt and blouse, it was awfully wrinkled after sitting on a train in one position for over 4 and a half hours. Luna sighed and ran her fingers through her dark hair and pulled her sunglasses on over her eyes. She began her trek towards Diagon Alley a place she had not been in many many years.  
  
Flashback  
  
" I don't think I want to be an auror anymore." Harry said as they walked hand in hand down the street, something terribly usual for these two students though they maintained that their relationship was strictly platonic.  
  
"Why not Harry? And don't say that your NEWTS aren't going to be good enough!" Luna said cutting him off.  
  
"Well an auror technically protects people from others right?" Luna nodded listening very carefully to what he was about to say.  
  
"Well if people knew how to protect themselves there wouldn't be so many unnecessary aurors."  
  
Luna shot him one of her famous clear-eyed gazes that always made him feel like she was seeing straight through him, which was mostly the case. Her eyes opened very wide as she realized something, the one thing he didn't want anyone to know.  
  
" You no longer want to be the hero, you want to train other people to be." She said softly.  
  
Harry hung his head. "Is that so bad?"  
  
"She shook her head no and brought his hand to her lips placing a chaste comforting kiss on it. "Other people may never understand, she said clearly, "but I do".  
  
End Flashback  
  
Luna came out of her reverie as she passed by a shop window and saw her reflection. Even after 6 years of having these raven locks she still wasn't used to it. "Oh well," she thought, " I suppose there could be worse result to having been shot with the crucio curse, like being out of my mind!" She shuddered at the thought as she entered Diagon Alley.  
  
It was miraculous that she remembered how to get in it had been so long. Her primary intention had been to go straight to her father's home. She wasn't sure how bad his health was but it couldn't be good if he was unable to leave the house or travel, but she felt that perhaps if she bought him the latest book on crumpled hornsnorkaks it would help lift his spirits about having to sell the Quibbler. Luna knew that he would want someone in the family to take it over, but she was his only child and she knew that her lack of passion would prevent her from being able to do justice to her father's work.  
  
Looking back to see the portal close, she could only think of where she had come from. Her life in the muggle world was bitter - sweet at best. Not that teaching wasint fulfilling, but being who she was, hat she is, made it difficult to attain happiness outside of her career. All relationships were short lived because the owls her father sent her made it difficult to appear normal.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Jeremy would you like to come in for some coffee?" Luna asked.  
  
She was keeping her finger crossed that he would say yes. This was the first really great date she had been on in a long time. It was also monumental because this was the first time that she really wanted to invite someone in.  
  
"Sure", Jeremy smiled widely.  
  
Luna grinned, opened the door and headed in. "This is perfect," she thought. Those thoughts were very short lived.  
  
Before she could even close the door, an owl swooped in from the kitchen, followed by 13 others. They all dropped the mails on her head before heading out just as quickly. Jeremy looked at Luna and slowly began backing away.  
  
"I ah, just remembered that I have an early class tomorrow, so umm lets do coffee some other time.. I'll call you!"  
  
"You don't have my number."  
  
"You're listed right?" and with that he ran out the door.  
  
Luna looked at all the owls spread around her and said "Thanks daddy."  
  
End Flashback  
  
Luna smiled at the memory, she remembered all encounters with Jeremy after that were intensely awkward with him backing away. All the other teachers commonly referred her to as owlie in her department. A step up from Looney of course, but still not good.  
  
With that thought Luna resolved to put the muggle world behind her and at least try to fit back into the world where she never truly belonged.  
  
A/N: well? Did you like it? I would love to know what you think so PLEASE review!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See previous chapters  
  
A/N: sorry that it took me forever to get this chapter up but I honestly couldn't figure out where I wanted this chapter to go but finally my muse hit me and voila! So I hope you enjoy this chapter, some old characters will be popping in!  
  
Ch.2  
  
Luna looked around her taking in the sights of young wizards and witches buying their first wands and robes for Hogwarts. She smiled recalling how nervous she had been when she was buying her first robes. Luna quickly shook off her reverie and walked into Brinton Lokt the popular bookstore.  
  
"Now let's see...where is the magical creatures section" she mused scanning the store with her eyes. "Ah! There it is!"  
  
Luna began making her way through the crowded store to the back section. "I wonder if they have it," she thought as she rifled through the different titles of rare magical creatures. "Crumpled...crumpled...crumpled...here we are! My Adventures With Crumpled Horn Snorkacks by Alfred James Flinigan, daddy has wanted this forever! Luna thought with a smile. It would be sure to lift his spirits.  
  
She spun around on her heel in order to pay for the book when she ran into something very hard and solid causing her to drop her shoulder bag and book onto the ground.  
  
"Owe!" she yelped. "Oh bloody hell! I am so sorry! Are you alright?" came a contrite voice from above.  
  
Luna looked up prepared to give the stranger a brutal tongue lashing for not watching where they were going when she gasped. There standing before her clad in red and black quidditch holding a broom was the one and only Ron Weasley.  
  
"Miss? Are you alright?" Ron questioned this creature before him, there was something vaguely familiar about her but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
"I'm fine," she sputtered as she kneeled down to pick up the various items that had fallen. "Oh help!" Luna thought as she readjusted her sunglasses and straightened her skirt. "Um...excuse me!" she said as she almost ran out of the shop.  
  
"Wait!" Ron called, "you left your book!" Ron shook his head as he glanced at the title, Crumpled Horn Snorkacks, "where have I heard that before?" He thought.  
  
Luna was breathing heavily by the time she made her way out of Diagon Alley. She was visibly shaken – Ron Weasley – she knew she would eventually run into someone that went to Hogwarts, someone associated with him but she hadn't imagined it would be this soon! She absentmindedly stroked the black star necklace that had long since replaced her infamous Butterbeer cap necklace. Could she handle this? She questioned herself for what seemed to be the umpteenth time. But then again your father is ill chances are you won't run into too many people while taking care of him!  
  
Suddenly realizing she still needed to find a way to her father's home (since the Shrinking Charm she placed on her trunk would effectively reverse while apparating) Luna determinately headed towards Palmud's Inn. There, she would be able to hail a winged chariot, similar to how muggles hail a taxicab. She thought of taking the Knight Bus, but remembered that it was restricted to the muggle world, and it was created for wizards and witches stranded for whatever reason. Approaching Mr. Cush, the Inn's chariot keeper, Luna thought of the thestrals that pull the carriages at Hogwarts. She loved the thestrals but traveling by winged chariot was infinitely better after all the thestral service was highly impractical especially since 95% of the time the person driving them couldn't actually SEE them!  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Cush?" Luna asked, "I need a chariot to take me to 714 Middle Sea Road."  
  
"See that third one from the left, the dark blue one?" Luna nodded, "That one will take you there, it will be four sickles."  
  
As soon as Luna paid Mr. Cush, the chariot lifted off from where it was in line and flew over to where was standing.  
  
"Well that's new," Luna thought as she climbed into the chariot. "The last time I took a winged chariot I had to find it!"  
  
The trip to her childhood home lasted all of twenty minutes and was highly uneventful. Luna amused herself by looking at the scenery flying by her till she became rather dizzy and had to close her eyes. Before she knew it the chariot came to a jerking stop in front of her old home very nearly throwing her from the chariot. "Well that hasn't changed!" Luna mused as she dismounted from the chariot.  
  
Luna ran to the door and let herself in. "Father?" Luna called placing her things in the lavish foyer, and headed into the living room where she found her father resting against a mound of pillows with his left leg on the couch and his right leg on the floor.  
  
"Luna?" he said rather surprised to see his only daughter!  
  
"Daddy! Are you ok? How are you feeling? Do you want me to get you anything?" Luna said in a rush as she began fluffing the pillow behind his head and straightening the pillows on the couch. All of a sudden there was a loud CRACK distracting her from the task at hand.  
  
"Sorry Wyeth. I had to finish some paper work before I could leave," came the aged voice of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Quite alright Albus, you are right on time. It seems Luna may join us!"  
  
Hearing her name Luna snapped out of her daze and shock at seeing the headmaster in her home. She took in the sight of the tea service on the table and realized her father's intention to have a sit down tea.  
  
"Daddy, I don't know if it's wise for you to have visitors in your condition. Wait a second, what is your condition?"  
  
"Oh did I not tell you what happened?"  
  
"No..." Luna stated curiously.  
  
"It's quite the tale! I was in the Whisper Fields of Sweden documenting rare birds that nest underground," he paused for dramatics, "you remember we went on an expedition like this when you were younger."  
  
Luna nodded, "yes the plastol oid birds."  
  
"Indeed a very rare bird, I got some very interesting footage! But yes while I was walking an unseen hole tripped me. The healer wants me to stay off it for three weeks."  
  
"Wait! Birds? And a hole? And 3 weeks? 3 weeks? Luna said dumbstruck.  
  
"Well chocolate has miraculous powers else it would have been longer. But its only a minor sprain." he said.  
  
"A minor sprain? A minor sprain?" Luna said dumbfounded.  
  
"Dear is there a reason you keep repeating everything I say? Like that bird..." he asked innocently.  
  
"A parrot," interjected Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes! That's it," her father said.  
  
"Daddy, I don't think you understand. I quit my job! I don't have a flat for two years! I can't go back! And all this for a sprained ankle?"  
  
"Well I didn't ask you too, all I asked for was a list of potential buyers, which by the way I found one. Your cousin Ptolemy may prove worthy of the task."  
  
"Well that's just lovely Daddy. But what the hell am I supposed to do? I thought you were in PAIN and now I find out this!"  
  
"Oh so it takes me being in pain for you to finally visit me after six years?" her father fired back effectively silencing her.  
  
"Well I for one am very happy to see you again Miss Lovegood. You were always a great pupil," Dumbledore said sagely.  
  
"Yes, well thank you Professor," Luna said quietly embarrassed about her huge row with her father.  
  
"Incidentally Miss Lovegood, I have great news for you! You received a commendation for your work in the war."  
  
"I.... did?"  
  
"Yes, for the spell that you helped Mr. Potter create to kill Tom," Dumbledore said offhandedly, "It's in my office at Hogwarts, if you would like to pick it up in two weeks when your father is feeling better."  
  
"Er...yes, I suppose," Luna replied.  
  
"Well now that, that's settled, Wyeth I suggest that we pour the tea before it gets cold? Miss Lovegood please sit down and tell us what you have been up to," Dumbledore said with a smile.  
  
Luna sat down feeling that she had been effectively trapped and no longer knew what she was to do. Yet, she had a feeling as the kind old wizard poured her a cup of tea that he had more up his sleeve then she was aware of. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
Ch.3  
  
The next couple of weeks passed without incident. Luna had decided that she should stay with her father only as long as was necessary, and with that intention she began looking for a flat. Of course this was easier said than done since her father certainly wasn't helping the process. He seemed to have foul opinions about all the places she visited. This one was too big or that one was entirely too small. He even had the audacity to claim that one apartment was too far away! As the day of her appointment with Dumbledore drew nearer, Luna began to look forward to it with increasing anticipation. Yet, her departure didn't arrive soon enough, because the day before she was to see Dumbledore, Luna and her father had a most explosive row.  
  
"DADDY! You are an able-bodied person who can take care of yourself!"  
  
"Luna honey I haven't seen you for SIX YEARS! Don't you even want to consider that little place on Meandering Boulevard? You're right, I am able-bodied and I can and do take care of myself (no thanks to you), but you have been gallivanting in the muggle world without a care in the world. I was only hoping that you would have missed me enough to at least consider living close to home."  
  
"Oooh Daddy, don't you understand? I HAVE been living on my own, without help for six years. Why should I digress now?" Luna couldn't force herself back into her father's grip; her life as a muggle had taught her how much she enjoyed freedom. Yet her father had a point, she hadn't been around, and she was sure that he was being sincere and not just inhibiting her. However, she was also certain that her dad would rather have her live in an area that she felt comfortable in, and a block away from him just wasn't comfortable. Fortunately, her dad must have been thinking the same thing, because the next moment was filled with their apologies and was entirely too jumbled to fully understand.  
  
The next day could have been just as tempestuous had it not been for a most unexpected visitor. Luna was cleaning up the breakfast table while her father continued to chastise her for not finding a way to Hogwarts.  
  
"I told you last week that you should have sent an owl to Dumbledore enquiring as to how to reach the school. I'm surprised you forgot to do so."  
  
"Daddy, I did send an owl. Dumbledore hasn't responded yet." Luna was getting worried since she had indeed sent an owl almost a week before. Maybe she had mistaken the day of her appointment, but that seemed unlikely since her father insisted that he had heard Dumbledore say Tuesday, two weeks from Luna's arrival.  
  
Placing the last plate magically back into the cupboard, she almost dropped it after hearing the door chime sound. Hastily racing to the door, a gnome figurine was forced to jump out of the way as Luna nearly tripped on it as she made her way from the back of the house. But out of all the people she expected to be calling on her father, the least likely stood on the front step.  
  
"Apparently Dumbledore couldn't send you written instructions to Hogwarts, so instead he sent me."  
  
"Ron! Dumbledore... wait, you are taking me to see Dumbledore?" Luna had almost slammed the door assuming Ron wanted to deliver a message from Harry. She couldn't understand why Ron appeared to be running Dumbledore's errands.  
  
"He knew that I would be in your area and asked me to come and escort you to Hogwarts," Ron said this matter-of-factly as if this explained everything. Yet, Luna was still confused, but acted as if her questions had been answered. Peering at his right hand, she noticed an envelope.  
  
"Oh, Dumbledore also asked me to deliver this note to your father. I guess he wanted it to seem that I was doing something of importance."  
  
"Er... why don't you come in while I get ready?" Luna couldn't help but think of Hagrid; had Ron taken over his job?  
  
Stepping over the threshold, Ron placed his broom in the broom-rack, where Charlie, Mr. Lovegood's smoky cat, slept. Charlie of course yelped loudly and sprang from his temporary resting place, startling both Ron and Luna.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about Charlie," Luna's father said, "He wasn't expecting visitors. Would you like a spot of tea?"  
  
"Thank you Mr. Lovegood, but if I'm not mistaken, Luna needs to be at Hogwarts soon," Ron replied while Luna simply collected her handbag and cloak.  
  
"Okay, Daddy, I should be back soon. Can you –"  
  
"I'll be fine Luna, you said it yourself just yesterday." her father wailed as he ushered her and Ron out the door again. "Oh, wait one second, accio cleansweap." They could hear a closet snap open and shut, and a couple moments later they saw a broom heading towards his hand. "I assume you'll be needing this?"  
  
"Thank you Daddy," Luna said brusquely. She kissed her father on the cheek and headed away from the house. As she was getting on her broom, she had to ask, "What exactly do you do for a living Ron?"  
  
"Teach Transfiguration. Only staff members know how to get to Hogwarts; that's why I'm here," Ron said as he mounted his broom.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Haha, Luna, I'm usually the one that is gullible; of course other people know how to get to Hogwarts." But that's not what Luna had questioned. Ron, a teacher, and Transfiguration no less.  
  
"How do you like teaching Transfiguration?" She just couldn't or wouldn't believe that he could teach such a difficult area of magic.  
  
"It's okay. There is something to say for friends though. Harry has been helping me since I got the job. I have a slight suspicion that he helped get me the position in the first place." They both kicked off and Ron kept going on a bit about his job until he realized Luna had fallen behind. She couldn't help but think of Harry. She asked herself all sorts of questions: what if she saw him, what would she say, what would HE say, would he say anything? Before she knew it, she had a wild vision of Harry in her mind of him fighting between tears of joy and indifference when he would finally set his eyes upon her. She hadn't been paying attention to her speed and height, and was forced out of her scrutiny when Ron double backed and began calling out to her.  
  
"Luna, LUNA! YOU NEED TO GO HIGHER," Ron yelled as he pointed up towards the clouds. She sped up and gained altitude, and she was soon gliding along next to Ron. Flying close to her, Ron asked, "Are you sure you know how to fly that thing," he seemed to think that she was having trouble handling the broom. "Can you go any faster?"  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can, and apparently as fast as this broom can." She tried to make the Cleansweap go faster, but her attempt nearly threw her into Ron and she slowed down some more to gain control. "This is just a Cleansweap. What are you flying?"  
  
"Oh my traveling broom, a Firebolt 500. I don't like using my quidditch broom for anything but quidditch."  
  
"Oh, that's lovely. I see my father's behind in the state-of-the-art brooms as usual." Both Ron and Luna laughed at this. They stopped abruptly, realizing that it had been six years since they laughed like that together, and soon they were laughing even harder thinking they both forgot how good of friends they had become at Hogwarts.  
  
"Do you remember when we became friends?" Luna asked once she regained the ability to speak.  
  
"Are you kidding me? That was probably one of the most embarrassing days of my life. I actually thought you fancied me," Ron said turning slightly red.  
  
"Yeah, but I had always assumed you were as bright as Crabbe and Goyle, but after –"  
  
"Wait, you thought I was stupid?" Ron asked defensively before, it seemed, Luna could finish her comment.  
  
"HA! You were always so gullible."  
  
Well... I assumed you were recalling an actual thought."  
  
Hmm... maybe I was."  
  
"LUNA!"  
  
"Okay, okay I will keep my sarcasm to a minimum for your sake."  
  
"What did you think of me?" Ron questioned Luna as the mountains surrounding Hogwarts came into view.  
  
"Honestly, I never try to formulate opinions of people until I know that my opinion won't need amending later. Not that my way is very reliable, but at least I give everyone at least two chances to prove their personality to me. So in answer to your question, I hadn't any opinion of you until we got to know each other."  
  
"Oh thanks. I think."  
  
Luna laughed at this. She nearly gasped the next instant because Hogwarts had come into view. She looked fondly upon it as she and Ron descended towards the grounds. So many memories danced in front of her eyes when all of a sudden she was torn out of her reverie.  
  
"LOOK OUT LUNA! THE WHOMPING WILLOW!"  
  
Luna brought her broom up trying desperately to fly high enough so the deadly branches of the Whomping Willow wouldn't make contact with her. Yet, just as her heart rate returned to normal, one of the branches tore at her robes and she was flung from her broom where she... landed softly on the perfectly trimmed grass, well out of the willow's reach. Puzzled, Luna got to her feet, brushed herself off (thought she would have to buy new robes), looked around for Ron, and saw that Dumbledore stood near her tucking his wand back into his robes. He winked at her.  
  
"Thank y-"  
  
"Luna! Are you alright? Let me go get Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"It's all right. I'm okay. Dumbledore just saved..." but as she turned around to point him out, she realized that he had disappeared.  
  
"I think that fall effected you more than you say it did, I haven't seen Professor Dumbledore at all."  
  
"I tell you he was just here!" Yet Ron still insisted that she should see Madam Pomfrey just in case.  
  
"Ron, I am NOT delusional! I know that Dumbledore was there; I would still be crumpled on the ground had he not!"  
  
"Okay, I see your point," Ron said hastily as he thought of something he knew he needed to tell Luna.  
  
"Oh yeah Luna. Um... your broom... after you fell, it flew into the Forbidden Forest," saying this last bit as if it were a hot potato, Luna grinned and shook her head.  
  
"At least now my dad will have to buy a new one." At that, both Ron and Luna laughed until it hurt their sides.  
  
As they walked towards the castle, Luna suddenly remembered the conversation they were having before being attacked by the Whomping Willow. "Ron, I've never thought ill of you, even when I found out that you were "in the broom closet" so to speak." She grinned sneakily at Ron.  
  
"In the closet?" he asked defensively while blushing slightly.  
  
"You know, you and Miss Granger. I never told you this, but I saw her and you snogging once when you thought that no one was around."  
  
"You WHAT?"  
  
"I thought it was always childish of you two to keep your relationship secret. What gossip you deprived the students of Hogwarts." She smiled trying to act innocent and sincere, all the while trying to egg him on.  
  
"I just... we... I mean, can you blame us?"  
  
At this point Ron's cheeks matched the color of a quaffle, deep maroon.  
  
Laughing softly, she told him that it made perfect sense. By now, they were standing in the Front Hall. Seeing as how they were going in different directions they said their goodbyes.  
  
"Ron!" Luna called as he walked toward a staircase," you wouldn't happen to know what the password to Dumbledore's office would you?"  
  
"Butterfinger. Whatever that is." "Hmm" Luna thought. She recalled Harry telling her how Dumbledore had always had a propensity for muggle candy, yet it still surprised her to blend her two worlds.  
  
*** "Oi, Luna, just remembered." Ron was panting as he ran to catch up with her. "I was to escort you TO Dumbledore's office, I nearly forgot!"  
  
"Well, we couldn't have that now could we?" Luna laughed at Ron as they made their way up to the headmaster's office.  
  
"Butterfinger," they both said simultaneously, and the gargoyle statue sprang to life. They positioned themselves so when the stairs that rose up to Dumbledore's office stopped, they would be but a few steps away.  
  
"Please, come in," they heard before they had an opportunity to knock. Entering the headmaster's office, they noticed a sort of plaque sitting, if you consider suspended in mid air sitting, next to Dumbledore.  
  
"Thank you Ronald for escorting Miss Lovegood to my office." Luna sniggered and glanced at Ron thinking he obviously did not appreciate the use of his proper name as he stood there beet red fascinated by his shoes. Dumbledore looked down and noticed the tear in her robes, and with a flick of his wand he muttered "reparro" and the tear was gone.  
  
"Now, I'm sure you both are wondering what this plaque is, or rather why it is suspended in mid air." Both Ron and Luna nodded. "I have in my hand the letter of commendation for Luna's assistance in defeating Tom. This plaque is an outward representation of this letter. The Ministry sees this plaque as an extra special thank you... it seems that they wanted to make sure that you felt commended for your work." Luna blushed slightly; they really needn't bother she thought. "I have it hovering so you could see it upon entering this office. It will station itself on any wall of your choosing, and once it is passed onto you, it will not move unless moved by you. Ahem, Thank you Luna Louise Lovegood, from the Ministry of Magic.... and from myself especially."  
  
"Thank you Professor Dumbledore." Luna was handed the letter, and to her astonishment, the plaque moved so it was hovering next to her.  
  
"That is not all we are here to celebrate," continued Professor Dumbledore. "It seems that Ronald will soon be leaving Hogwarts for more fulfilling pursuits." Dumbledore smiled while Ron looked thoroughly confused. "Congratulations Ronald Weasley, the newest keeper for the Chuddley Cannons!" What could have been mistaken for confusion, Ron stood there without saying a word. At once his face lit up and before he knew what he was doing, Ron hugged Dumbledore!  
  
"Sorry Professor Dumbledore I didn't –"Ron began as he pulled away quickly. But that next instant, Dumbledore had Ron in a bear hug, and when he finally let go, Luna lunged at Ron to give one herself. Ron was near tears when Luna let go; he had never been so happy his entire life. It was as if all his trouble, being the last boy in a long line of overachievers, was swept aside in an instant. Ron was speechless.  
  
"Since Ronald needs a few seconds to regain his ability to speak, I need to ask you a favor," Dumbledore began once more as he turned his focus from Ron to Luna.  
  
Yes, Professor?"  
  
"Ronald's departure comes at a most precarious time, since the start of the quidditch season is at the same time as the start of Fall Term; I am one staff member short." Luna couldn't believe what she was hearing. Dumbledore pressed on, "If I remember correctly, your Transfiguration scores were the best Hogwarts has ever seen, even compared to Miss Granger." Ron shifted his weight slightly at this, he could remember all too well how Hermione had taken the news that her record breaking OWL's were beat just the next year by Luna (and again when Luan took her NEWT's). Ignoring Ron, Dumbledore finally asked, "Would you mind taking over for Ronald?"  
  
Luna was dumbstruck; she immediately began to refuse, but Dumbledore pointed out her current situation ("I understand that you are stuck with your father for the time being?"). She said she wasn't sure if she could teach wizards. Yet Dumbledore assured her that wizards are a lot like little kids, and since she had been a teacher to young children in the muggle world, this wouldn't be much of a stretch. He also assured her that any of the staff would be happy to lend a hand if she needed it. Finally, looking at Ron nod vigorously Luna said, "Yes, all right, I'll do it."  
  
"Great! You can move in immediately, and I'm sure Ronald would be more than welcome to show you the ropes."  
  
Luna and Ron were about to head out when Luna thought of something. "Prof... Headmaster," she smiled weakly, "you planned this, I mean, you planned Ron and I coming to your office together and you asking me to take Ron's job once you informed Ron of making the team?" Luna asked quickly.  
  
"Yes, Luna, and I now know you will be successful here having found me out." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he bade them goodbye.  
  
*** "I suppose I should take you back to your father's so you can pack and get back here?" Ron asked as he and Luna walked away from the gargoyle statue.  
  
"I think I will walk to Hogsmeade and apparate. I still need to pick up things at Diagon Alley... like a new broom," Luna replied becoming a little scared at what she had just agreed to do.  
  
"Oh, if you are going to do that then you might as well stop by Ginny's house before you go."  
  
"Why don't you come with me, I'm sure you will want to see them," Luna said assuming the sharp twinge in her stomach meant she didn't want to be alone with Ginny and Harry.  
  
"Um, Ginny and I aren't on the best of terms at the moment, but I'm sure Neville and Ginny would be happy to see you. Ginny had always been one of your good friends right?" Ron asked. Obviously he didn't know what had happened between Luna and Ginny.  
  
"Wait, Neville Longbottom and Ginny?"  
  
"Yep, for four years now. They already have a girl and another on the way." At this point, Luna couldn't utter anything audible, Neville and Ginny? It just didn't seem possible. Finding her voice, she asked Ron to take her to Ginny's home, she had a bone to pick.  
  
***  
  
Turning around, Luna noticed Ron had disapparated already. The walk from Hogwarts had only increased her resentment towards Ginny. She knew she couldn't have handled Harry and Ginny together, but Neville and Ginny seemed exponentially worse at that moment. She walked up and rang the door chime to Ginny and Neville's home. Almost immediately, the door opened, and realizing who was glaring at her, Ginny tried to close the door. Luna caught the door and forced herself into the house. A child instinctively clamped onto Luna's leg.  
  
"Come her, Georgana," Ginny called to the little girl. She couldn't be older than three, but you could already see both Ginny and Neville in her face. Surprisingly though, she didn't have Ginny's red hair. Instead, it was a dirty blonde, and it didn't appear to come from either parent. Luna smiled weakly, she almost felt envious remembering her raven black locks.  
  
"Hello, Luna," Ginny muttered tentatively.  
  
"Hello." Luna quickly remembered her dispute with Ginny. At this point, she was seething. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"How is Harry?"  
  
"He is good, I really wouldn't know."  
  
"You wouldn't? Last time I saw you, it seemed as if Harry's well-being was at the top of your list."  
  
"Oh, he's like a big brother to me. I...I got over him a long time ago."  
  
"How long ago?"  
  
"Um....my....er....third year at Hogwarts."  
  
"Huh, really?"  
  
"Yeah," Ginny said now bewildered because she was completely lost as to what Luna was getting at.  
  
"The last thing you said to me Ginny," it took all her might not to scream the next few words, "is that you still LOVED HARRY!"  
  
"I just wanted to see how good of friends we were. I had just seen Harry kiss you." Ginny began to understand. "I didn't think that you truly cared for him."  
  
"You didn't what? GINNY! I left the wizarding world so you and Harry could be together. I sacrificed my happiness for you!" Luna began to weep softly; she hadn't felt this kind of pain since she left the wizarding world. She absolutely hated Ginny at that moment.  
  
"You should have known that your friendship meant more to me than anything! The fact that you were willing to put that on the line for some stupid test proves that we were NEVER friends!" With that Luna turned on her heel and left the house. 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as before  
  
A/N: I think this is one of my favorite chapters so far and shows a lot of Luna and Ron friendship and their banter is a lot of fun to write! I hope that you enjoy it!  
  
Ch. 4  
  
"Alright Ronald what will I be learning today?" Luna asked with a smile as she straightened her new black robes.  
  
She had been "training" with Ron ever since she had accepted the job to take over for him. The last three weeks had become a routine; she would meet Ron at the pitch and watch him/ help him prepare for his first practice with the Chuddley Cannons, he didn't really need her help it was mostly for the company. Then they would go their separate ways and meet up in McGonagall's old classroom, Luna's new room, and go over what Ron had taught in different classes. But today she could tell would be different, Ron had created a large space in the center of the room, and there was a large basket laying the middle. Luna had no idea what Ron might be getting up to.  
  
"First of all do NOT call me Ronald!" Luna smiled serenely while rolling her eyes, "second of all we are getting back to the basics of transfiguration."  
  
Luna crossed the room and sat atop of the desk. Surely Ron remembered that transfiguration had been one of her best subjects second only to charms!  
  
"Now Luna pay attention! I am going to change this apple into an orange," Ron had picked up one of the fruits from the basket and was now standing in the middle of the room.  
  
"Really? I hadn't guessed!" She said sarcastically. Either Ron thought she was serious or was just planning to ignore her sarcasm for the time being. Since he just plowed right along she assumed it was the latter.  
  
"I think its best to just point your wand at it and think 'orange, orange, orange'."  
  
"Orange, orange, orange?" Luna said with a smirk.  
  
"Yes, now watch carefully." Luna could almost see Ron saying that over and over again in his mind, and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. About 5 minutes late Ron had a lovely orange to show for his efforts.  
  
"See? It's as easy as that!" Ron smiled at Luna, "Would you like to try or do you want me to demonstrate again?"  
  
"No, I think I'll give it a shot." With a snap of her wrist the orange floated over from where Ron had been holding it into Luna's open palm. "So I just think apple, apple, apple. Right?" Luna stated innocently. Ron nodded quickly. Luna pointed her wand at the orange and with 2 seconds it had returned to its previous state.  
  
"Can I try transfiguring you into a chair now?" Luna asked sweetly.  
  
"I guess I deserve that," Ron laughed, "I had forgotten about you transfiguration prowess. I suppose we could just talk instead." Luna smiled as she began to move the chairs around the room, using wand less magic.  
  
"So tell me Ron, how in the world did you end up being transfiguration professor, it was never your forte."  
  
"Well that is a long story," Luna quirked her eyebrows at him, "but I suppose we have plenty of time."  
  
"That we do!"  
  
"Actually after the war, I began working in the muggle department with my father and Hermione at the Ministry of Magic. That's when I began to really see Hermione in a more romantic light."  
  
Luna snorted and muttered, "broom closet" under her breath.  
  
Ron ignored it and continued, "Anyway we began dating. One thing led to another and before I knew it we were practically living together, so I thought it might be best if we move in together." Ron looked lost in a memory, "apparently my mum did not like that idea."  
  
What Ron then accounted to Luna she would never have thought Mrs. Weasley could have done to any of her children. Ron informed Luna that Mrs. Weasley was so upset with her son's lack of propriety that she refused to allow Mr. Weasley to keep working with Ron. This ended in a large debate within their family everyone having their own opinion and not being afraid to voice it. For this reason Dumbledore hired him as the transfiguration professor until the next Quidditch tryouts.  
  
"Even though Hermione and I are engaged now Mum has still been awfully stubborn about it. Father can't even get her to admit that it's gone on for too long!"  
  
"Wow." Was all Luna could say.  
  
"Yea, family dinners are completely awkward what with mum seething at the head of the table and barely looking at Hermione and me!"  
  
"Wow Ron, I didn't even imagine it could be that bad!"  
  
"Didn't Ginny give you the specifics?"  
  
"Umm Ginny and I didn't talk for too long." Luna said softly remembering their row.  
  
"Yeah well, she's on mum's side but at least she doesn't treat me like a leper!"  
  
Luna gave a small smile and offered the only advice that seemed fitting, "everything will work itself out in the end." Ron just sighed.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Well on a brighter not, when's the wedding?" The grin that broke out on Ron's face showed just how deeply he cared for Hermione.  
  
"We have it set for December when Quidditch is on break."  
  
"Congratulations Ron, I am very happy for you." She said sweetly.  
  
"Well it's getting late and I have to get home. I will pop by in a few days during you lunch hour so you can tell me how like teaching. Don't forget to watch out for that prat Lila Morphran!"  
  
"Don't worry about me so much Ron, I'll be fine!" Luna smiled as she walked down the corridor to her rooms that were beginning to feel more and more like home.  
  
*** Luna checked her appearance in the mirror one final time before heading to the dining hall where most of the other professors were already seated. She adjusted her flowing dark blue robes made out of crushed velvet with silver stars embroidered on the hem of the robe. She made sure that the plaits she had put into her bun weren't crooked before she donned the matching cap.  
  
She nervously chewed on her bottom lip as she grabbed her wand and practically ran out of the door. After all it wouldn't do to be tardy for the very first dinner of the year, especially one where she was going to be introduced as the new transfiguration teacher.  
  
Luna reached the doors for the dining hall and removed her wand from behind her ear. "This is it." She thought as she pushed the door open and tried to walk over to the professor's table with confidence in her step. She had nearly made it without making a fool of herself when she tripped over her robe. Luckily someone was there to make sure she didn't fall.  
  
"Easy there! Wouldn't want to hurt yourself!" came an easy laugh.  
  
"Malfoy!" Luna breathed as she spun around, "Umm thank you."  
  
"Your welcome – Lovegood", he said with a smirk, "Still a bit of a klutz I see." Malfoy stated after they had made it safely to their seats.  
  
"Still a bit of a prat", Luna retorted with a smile, "Nice to see some things haven't changed." At first there was an awkward silence before Malfoy broke out into a smile. Well more of a smirk.  
  
"No, not everything has changed." He nodded.  
  
Luna looked around at the different professors; Snape was staring straight ahead at the entrance to the dining hall. Flitwick head of Ravenclaw house and charms professor winked at her. Hagrid smiled warmly and Dumbledore as always just smiled with a twinkle in his eyes. All of a sudden Dumbledore clapped his hands and the doors to the Great Hall opened leading in the children who scurried to their tables and awaited the sorting of terrified first years.  
  
Luna pretty much tuned out the sorting of the new first years, she supposed she should have been paying attention to see who's children they were and if she had known their parents in the past, but she had seen every single sorting when she had attended Hogwarts. She would never forget her sorting; it was the same year that Ron and Harry crashed into the whomping willow with the flying car.  
  
Dumbledore clapped his hands after the sorting was complete explaining to the students about certain things that were forbidden such as brooms for the 1st years unless there were special circumstances.  
  
"Now I know that you have seen some new faces and the lack of some familiar ones. Professor Weasley has retired his position as transfiguration professor in favor of becoming the newest keeper for the Chuddley Cannons."  
  
A murmur could be heard throughout the Great Hall. Ron had been the longest lasting transfiguration professor since Minerva McGonagall. Ever since Professor McGonagall had accepted the honor of becoming Minister of Magic the position of Transfiguration instructor was regarded as jinxed.  
  
"Incidentally the woman who had replaced Professor Weasley indefinitely is Professor Luna Lovegood of Ravenclaw house." Dumbledore said over the cheering at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Indefinitely?" Luna thought.  
  
"Well, I guess you are a long timer huh." Draco said with a smirk. Luna smiled weakly.  
  
By now the rumors were spreading through the hall like wildfire.  
  
"I heard she was in the war." "I heard she suffered the Crucio Curse!"  
  
"Her hair used to be blonde!"  
  
"I heard she had a tryst with Professor Potter." Came a rather loud voice from the Gryffindor table.  
  
Draco quirked his eyebrows at Luna's beet red face with that comment.  
  
"We were only friends I swear!" Luna whispered to him. At that Draco exploded with laughter earning several strange looks from the faculty.  
  
"Ah yes Professor Malfoy, you had an announcement to make to the students?"  
  
Draco sputtered for a little while standing and Luna had trouble containing her mirth. It was apparent by the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes that he was gaining a great deal of amusement from Malfoy's mutterings.  
  
"Umm...umm...returning students have a test tomorrow!" he sputtered quickly as he took his seat again.  
  
Dumbledore smiled as Draco regained his composure.  
  
"One last announcement before dinner can commence. Professor Potter is still in Italy but will be in here in time for classes tomorrow. Now if there are no further announcements, dinner is served."  
  
"What's Harry doing in Italy?" Luna asked Draco.  
  
"Oh," he snorted, "he's on holiday with his girlfriend Parvati Patil."  
  
"Parvati Patil?!" Luna said fiercely, exhaling sharply.  
  
"I know!" Malfoy exclaimed, "Even I think Potter can do better than THAT twit!"  
  
Luna chuckled at this. Malfoy was proving to be more and more engaging as time passed. Anyone could see the warmth and sincerity in his eyes but he hadn't changed beyond recognition, he was still sarcastic and quick-witted matching Luna quip for quip.  
  
"Oh! I forgot to ask! Now that Professor McGonagall's not here anymore who is the head for Gryffindor house?" Luna asked Malfoy between laughs.  
  
"Who do you think?" Draco said with a smirk. "Harry Potter of course!"  
  
Luna began laughing at the indignant look on Draco's face. She couldn't help wondering how Snape and Harry got on given there past dealings with each other and made a mental note to ask Draco about it later. While Draco continued to rattle on about different students Luna was only half listening to him. Her mind was lost in thoughts of Harry.  
  
She had definitely missed him, the way he would smile at her when they were working on homework together, the way his green eyes flashed whenever he was angry, his impetuous behavior that would earn and lose more points for Gryffindor than she could count! But mostly she missed his laugh- though it was infrequent his laugh was for lack of a better word beautiful. She would never forget all the time that they spent together her 6th year walking around campus holding hands and talking, he would confide his greatest fears in her and she would bear the burden whenever he allowed her too. The last memory that crossed her mind was when he kissed her at St Mungo's.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
She had just awoken from the coma Bellatrix Lestrange had tortured her into and Harry was sitting by her bedside.  
  
"Luna! You're awake!" He exclaimed rushing to her.  
  
"Harry?" she croaked, "why is my hair dark?" she asked looking at her reflection in the mirror from across the room.  
  
"Ah yes, well that's a side effect from the potion Hermione came up with to help cure Crucio. She doesn't know if its permanent yet." He said enveloping her into a hug.  
  
Luna held him tightly and could feel him shaking with fear in her arms. Then all of a sudden his eyes locked with hers and their lips met with a searing kiss. Warmth seeking warmth, lips bruising, tongues dueling for control. Finally they broke apart for much needed air. Their eyes locked once again.  
  
"I can't lose you," he said softly.  
  
"You won't." She whispered back.  
  
End Flash Back  
  
"Luna are you listening to me?" Draco asked snapping Luna out of her reverie. She was luckily saved from response by Dumbledore requesting that the staff meet in his office for a brief session.  
  
When they reached Dumbledore's office Luna and Draco immediately chose the plush chairs at the far end of the semi circle. Dumbledore began giving out last minute details for the teachers about O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S. and what would be imperative to add to the curriculum.  
  
"Now before we adjourn for the evening I would like to welcome Professor Lovegood to Hogwarts, I trust if she has any concerns then one of us will be readily available." He stated coolly. "Any questions before we retire?"  
  
"Headmaster!" exclaimed Snape, "What will happen should Potter miss his first classes tomorrow?"  
  
"Severus, I am completely confident that PROFESSOR Potter will be here and fully capable to instruct tomorrow." Dumbledore looked around the room as though reading everyone's thoughts and expressions. Which was quite possible since he was a master at legilimency. Luna was thanking her lucky stars that she had mastered occlumency and legilimency.  
  
It seemed that Dumbledore was done scrutinizing them and bade them goodnight. Luna and Draco exited together heading toward their rooms for the night.  
  
"Well I guess Harry and Snape don't get along? Luna questioned.  
  
"Snape still feels he should teach Defense Against Dark Arts, but the headmaster has yet to give him the position."  
  
"I wonder why?" Luna voiced her thoughts aloud.  
  
"Oh well that's easy actually – Snape is brilliant at potions Dumbledore wouldn't be able to find anyone who has Snape's mastery, it would be incredibly difficult to replace him."  
  
"Well I suppose that makes sense. But tell me more about this Lila Morphran. Ron mentioned her to me saying she was – well he called her evil." Draco began laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Ah yes, Miss Morphran," he began, "She reminds me of me when I was at Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh good God!" Luna gasped with horror.  
  
"She's not all that bad but she seems to have it out for Transfiguration Professors."  
  
"Why?" Luna asked shocked.  
  
"Oh well about a year ago Professor McGonagall came and taught in place of Weasley while he was ill. The rumor is that McGonagall had her do a simple transfiguration in front of the class and she couldn't do it."  
  
"Why would Professor McGonagall have her do anything in front of the class? I don't recall her doing that when were students."  
  
"Yes but we were all to terrified of her to act out and talk back in class."  
  
"She talked back to Professor McGonagall?" Luna asked openmouthed.  
  
"Well that's the rumor." Draco said with a smirk.  
  
Luna knew she was going to have to be careful with this student. If almost all the professors thought she was bad news then that couldn't be a good sign.  
  
"Don't worry about it so much Luna, I'm sure everything will work itself out in the end!" he said comfortingly.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Soon they had reached Luna's room. Draco told her that he would stop by after his final Herbology class tomorrow, just to see if she had any questions. And with a brief look he walked down the hall. Luna leaned against her door and sighed. Did she really just have moment? And with MALFOY no less!  
  
Luna shook her head in an attempt to shake off the tremors that were traveling through her body. She quickly looked back at Malfoy's retreating figure and her lips curved into a smile. Life at Hogwarts was definitely going to be interesting.  
  
A/N: Well there is only ONE way for me to know if any of you actually like this story and that would be for you to review so PLEASE!!!!!! If anyone has any suggestions or things that they would like to see in the story drop me a line at my email addy with the subject heading FANFIC IDEAS! Hehe! Oh and I am already working on Chapter 5 so that should be up sometime this weekend! 


End file.
